New York Mets Season Games
' ' New York Mets Season Games is a program on SNY which features New York Mets games live for a few hours. It is hosted by Gary Cohen,Keith Hernandez and Ron Darling as they are the 3 main anchors for the game. Kevin Burkhardt is the on-field reporter for the show. Mets Pre-Game Live live precedes it and Mets Post-Game Live succeeds it. Another version of the post-game show which recaps the game is Lincoln Post Game Extra. It's main sponsor is IO TV. Hosts *Gary Cohen-Main Anchor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Hitting and Defensive analyst (2006-) *Ron Darling-Pitching analyst (2006-) *Kevin Burkhardt-On-Field Reporter (2007-) *Eamon McAnaney-Back up On-Field Reporter (2009-) *Jonas Schwartz-Back up On-Field Reporter (2009-) Former *Chris Cotter-On-Field Reporter (2006) Sponsors *Chase *Wise *Citi/Bank *Cholula Hot Sauce *Audi *Mazda *Ford *Geico *Subway *Dunkin Donuts *North Shore LI J *New York Power-ball/Lottery *Amtrak Acela Express *Catalack *Nathans Famous *HP *Movie Promotions *IO TV *Nissan *Bud Light Lime/Bud Light *scorepad.com *Chevy *Arpelle Equipment *Suzuki *Verizon/Fios *Volkswagen Auto ball for all event *Sate Farm *New York Hospital Queens *eharmony *FreeScore.com *Honda *Lincoln *Fiat *Dominoes *New York's 529 College Saving's Program *Parts Authority *Lexus *AT&T *Brooklyn Burger *Bob's Discount Furniture *Toshiba *1.5 million Hamiltonian Race *Budweiser *New York Community Bank *Stub hub *American Red Cross *Pepsi Max Field of Dreams *Rums of Puerto Rico *Toyota *Partners-The Official Ground Transportation Provider of SNY & The Mets *811-Common Ground Alliance *Topps *Capital One Bank *KIA Production The show takes place in a booth called the SNY Booth at Citi Field. In the booth there are camera and score card that the guys use. In the background there is Lincoln Mercury sign and a SNY, WPIX poster in the back. On the road it has the same thing but the poster is a little different. Segments Lineups This shows the lineups for both teams for the game. It is sponsored by Ford,Mazda,Geico. Defense This shows the defense for both teams for the game. It is sponsored by Coors Light,Geico,Lexus. Pitching Stats This shows the current pitcher for the game such as starters and relievers. The stats are sponsored by Hyundai, Toyota, Verizon, Chevy, Lincoln, Caesars Atlantic City,Lincoln. Inside Pitch This shows the inside report on the current pitchers usually starters. It is sponsored by Xerox. Keys to the Game This shows what should the mets do to win the current game and upcoming games. It is sponsored by Catalack. Around the Majors This shows what news is surrounding the major leagues. It is sponsored by Dunking Donuts. Umpiring Crew This shows the games current crew and staff of umpires for the game and maybe for the current series. Upcoming Pocket/Schedule This shows the upcoming home and away games for the Mets this season and what time it will be on and on which network. It is sponsored by IO TV and Fiat. First Run Recap This shows video of the first run scored to start off the game for either team. It is sponsored by Dunking Donuts and Chevy. Run Review/Homerun Review This shows video recap of a run being scored and a homerun being hit. 5th Inning Recap This shows the current Box Score up until the bottom half of the 5th inning showing the score and stats so far in the game. It is sponsored by Subway and Acela. 7th Inning Stretch This shows the fans enjoying the time at the ballpark during the stretch. It is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts. Video Recap This shows a recap by video of the key moments of the game so far. It is sponsored by HP. Last Night This shows a recap of what happened in last night's game and some of the key moments in the mets win or loss. Flashback This segment is similar to Amazin Memories but it shows a key moment from the past. Amazin Memories This segment shows recap of the Mets seasons at some of it's most historic and greatest moments. Most of them come from the 1986 Season and from the 1986 World Series. Coors Light Freeze Cam This segment shows a pitch swung on and missed or ball rolling up the line to determine it is either fair or foul. Also even on homeruns to see where the ball landed to determine if it is a homerun. It is sponsored by Coors Light. Pitch Differential This shows a recap of when a mets pitcher who gives up a hit or a homerun and see where the ball should have landed in the strike-zone instead of it being hit out of it. It is sponsored by IO TV. Middle of the Game Box Score During the game there is a box score that shows up at the end to each half of the inning. It is sponsored by Citi, Caesars Atlantic City, Pepsi Max, Xerox, New York's 529 College Saving's Program,GEICO,Verizon. It also shows the upcoming batters for each of the team's lineups. Final Box Score/Game Summary Box Score At the end of the game a box score appears showing the final score,hits and errors. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max, Verizon, Xerox, Caesars Atlantic City, FreeScore.com, New York Community Bank, KIA,Chase. Reports Kevin Burkhardt does reports and interviews live on the field and around the stadium seats and clubhouse. His interviews are sponsored by Xerox. Report from the Pepsi Porch Kevin does a live report of any news and info during the game live from the Pepsi Porch. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max. Ask the Booth Kevin Burkhardt goes up to fans at the stadium and they give out questions to the booth. It is always around the Verizon Booth. It is sponsored by Verizon. In 2010 the fans could call or email the guys about a question concerning the team. Kid Caster Once a year SNY picks a kid to call a mets game for one inning. It has began since 2009. It is sponsored by New York's 529 College Saving's Program. Call to the Bullpen This segment is when a pitcher is taken out of the game and a pitcher from the bullpen from either team comes into the game. It is sponsored by Verizon, Lincoln, Metro PCS. Inning Sponsors 3rd inning-FreeScore.com 5th inning-Ford At&t Trivia Question This segment asks baseball trivia and then later during the game it shows the answer. It is sponsored by 'At&t. Toyota Text Poll This segment asks a question related to baseball and the answer by sending a text. Then it shows the poll results by percentage of who voted for more for the question. It is sponsored by Toyota. Twisted but True Fact Hard Ice Tea This segment shows a fact that people might find surprising or interesting. It is sponsored by Twisted Tea Hard Ice Team. New York Smokers Quit Line Game Break This segment shows the latest games from around the majors. It is hosted by Chris Carlin and sometimes by Gary Apple. It is sponsored by New York Smokers Quit Line. Tours of the Stadium This segment shows different views of stadiums while the mets are on the road or at home. It is sponsored by Citi. Who's Hot This segment shows which players have been really good so far in the season. It is sponsored by TGIF Friday's and Cholula Hot Sauce. Hot Team This shows the mets hottest stats so far. It is sponsored by Cholula Hot Sauce. Flamethrower This shows the fastest pitch thrown by the game's starting pitchers. It is sponsored by Cholula Hot Sauce. Citi Probables This shows the upcoming pitchers for the upcoming games and series. It is sponsored by ' Citi'. Other Side of the Diamond This shows quotes of the staff of the other team playing currently against the mets. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max. On the Shelf This shows news and facts about players on the DL. Upcoming Games/Homestead This shows the upcoming games or homestead of teams playing against the mets. External Links *Keith Hernandez Twitter Page *Ron Darling Twitter Page *Kevin Burkhardt Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney FaceBook Page *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Chris Cotter FaceBook Page *Gary,Keith,Ron's Official Website *Programming *Videos Category:Mets Station Network